


Erotyczne fantazje 58

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 58

Ręce dziedziczki powoli zsuwały się coraz niżej, dochodząc do wilgotnej kobiecości Ruby. Weiss powoli i delikatnie rozsunęła nogi swojej liderki. Ruby poczuła dreszcz kiedy palce dziedziczki dotknęły jej mokrego łona. Kiedy Weiss wsadziła swój palec do środka ciasnej szparki, Ruby wydała z siebie nagły jęk.

Weiss bawiła się jej cipką, jej zwinne palce rozsuwały ją, wchodząc i wychodząc, sprawiając, że Ruby zaczęła jęczeć coraz głośniej. W końcu dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i doszła, wydając z siebie pełen rozkoszy krzyk


End file.
